Never Trust Dazai
by SternenDisaster
Summary: To be honest, Atsushi wasn't sure how he noticed, but he assumed it had to do with the fact, that his whole family were well-known detectives. Living with them, probably helped him to pick their observant traits up and use them somehow. After all there must be a reason why he noticed that his new coworker, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, was an assassin.


Akutagawa sighed, looking at the assignment before him. It was cleanly written on a paper, not leaving out one detail.

He would need to work as an employee for a flower shop in the near of his real target, a building safely secured, with someone really important inside.

He wouldn't be able to get inside without rising suspicion. There was only one way and that was to gather as much information on the security system as possible, so that he could find another way in.

And the best way to gather information was to work in the flower shop besides the building.

"So, do you _accept_ the job?"

The assassin nodded at his boss, and took the paper. _It wasn't like he had a chance._

With that he left the room, cursing his boss in his mind. After all Mori knew how much he hated such jobs, considering he needed to interact with other people.

* * *

Getting the job was, in fact, pretty easy. He didn't need to do much as the workers there, upon hearing him ask for a job, teared up and called him an angel sent from heaven. If they only knew...

The first days of work were surprisingly quiet and calm. He needed to learn some of the basics, but he got them fast, easing his and the other worker's job as well his mission.

In his breaks, he tried to gather as much information as possible on the security system, but he couldn't find anything. The building looked pretty normal, but upon closer inspection, he could see guards and many different traps.

Finding out how to get in, would take a lot time. Akutagawa wasn't sure if his patience would survive everything.

Especially with how one of his coworkers observed him the whole time.

It made Akutagawa anxious and question himself. Did his coworker find out? But that wasn't possible, he hid the facts well - and for awhile he believed this.

Until said coworker came to him one day, and asked him if he was an assassin.

* * *

To be honest, Atsushi wasn't sure how he noticed, but he assumed it had to do with the fact, that his whole family were well-known detectives.

Living with them, probably helped him to pick their observant traits up and use them somehow.

After all there must be a reason why he noticed that his new coworker, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, was an assassin.

But once he did, everything was out of control. Because Atsushi was sure that in the beginning he didn't want to ask Akutagawa if he could be his assistant, apprentice or whatever.

No, he was sure he wanted to ignore that one fact, since Akutagawa wasn't his business, didn't seem to target anyone of the flower shop and was simply a rather great help for said shop.

But then he got his monthly pay, and remembered why he worked in that damn flower shop _for months_.

His brother's illness.

Then suddenly he started wondering how much an assassin got paid. _Surely a lot, right?_

And before he could blink, he was facing Akutagawa and asking him if he was an assassin.

"..."

Apparently Akutagawa was really one, if he could believe the expression one his new coworker's face.

"So you are one? Then, how much do you get paid?"

The assassin narrowed his eyes at this, "Why do you want to k... No, why do you _know this_?"

Scratching the back of his head sheepish, Atsushi answered, "My family are kinda... Well-known detectives?"

"... Which agency?"

"Armed Detective Agency."

Akutagawa's eyes widened at this. _That agency?!_ Wait, why would Nakajima work in a flower shop then? Or maybe he was as well one a undercover mission... ?

Apparently the boy noticed his gaze, because he answered his questions, "I never wanted to be a detective, which I realize now, was a dumb choice."

It was true that he refused and his family accepted it well. They were really understanding about such things, and if not, Fukuzawa would look that they would let him be.

The only one who was really painful about it, was Ranpo. He pretty much told Atsushi in the face that he was anyways to stupid for the job.

Though later Yosano told him, that after that Ranpo talked with her and was in truth relieved, because he was worried someone would hurt him if he worked as detective.

(With that Atsushi was sure never to tell Ranpo, that he wanted to work as assassin.)

"Because of the payment?"

Of course Akutagawa would put one and one together. The white haired boy nodded, looking to the side.

With a sigh Akutagawa spoke up once again, "For what do you need the money."

Atsushi knew that in normal standards, what the flower shower paid them, was more than enough.

"I need the money to pay for an operation."

"Operation...?"

"My bother has an illness and is currently in a hospital."

"But isn't your family full of detectives? Don't they get a lot of mo-"

"They won't pay the operation."

-  
"They... _won't pay_?"

Akutagawa wasn't clear what he should think.

"You see, my family cut ties with my brother as he decided to work as assassin. I was the only one who didn't."

Ah, so his brother was as well an assassin. That explained why Nakajima didn't freak out, as he talked with Akutagawa.

"An assassin... Who exactly?"

Now Atsushi narrowed his eyes, looking at him with suspicion, "Why do you want to know that?"

"Don't worry, I just wanted to know if I heard of him. You don't need to tell me."

"... _No Longer Human_."

And suddenly Akutagawa was grabbing Atsushi's shoulders, "Dazai Osamu?!"

He once worked with Dazai and whilst the assassin was total harsh and cold, maybe even cruel, his plans and methods always worked and before Akutagawa knew, the job was done.

So seeing the little brother of this man, telling him that said man had an illness, was beyond shock for him.

"So you once with him? Let me guess... _Rashoumon_?"

"How do you...?"

"My brother told me that he once worked with Rashoumon and described you as rather dark and mysterious."

"I see..."

It was silent for awhile and Atsushi looked anxiously around, playing with the hem of his shirt. He tried to ignore Akutagawa's dark eyes observing him.

Then a sigh escaped the assassin's mouth and he spoke up.

"You can work as my assistant and if you do good, I'll give you half of my pay."

Atsushi literally shined as he bowed down in gratitude.

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

In the end they managed to break into the building. They also found out that Atsushi had freaking good senses, which helped them avoid traps.

As they finally got into the room with the target, they only found a piece of paper.

 **_As it seems you two managed to pair up and work well together as to achieve the mission._ **

**_Congratulation, you're now partners_ **

**_Mori, Dazai_ **

Akutagawa already had a full plan to kill Mori and Dazai.

* * *

Three months later Dazai visited Akutagawa.

At first Akutagawa was okay with it, since that happened quite a lot after he and Atsushi started working together.

But this time it was others.

"Don't you dare to take my little brother's innocence, you pervert."

Akutagawa blushed, chocking a little on his food.

"Wait... What the fuck, Dazai?!"

"I know you two are together. You only will hurt him."

"Says the man who got kicked in the gut by said brother, because he pretended to be ill for four months."

"I had a good reason!"

"I doubt so."

Both looked at the door, where Atsushi stood, glaring at Dazai.

"He is still mad?"

"Kinda."

And with that Dazai ran away.


End file.
